


Jimmy的大冒险夭折了

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Jim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: McCoy：让你们看看谁才是真正的爸爸！





	Jimmy的大冒险夭折了

“我要去找我爸爸！”

McCoy强忍下叹息。个头不到他大腿的小豆丁背着医务室人员用制服做出的小小书包，两手紧攥着书包带，蓝色的眼睛透过医生的双腿缝隙看向外面的走廊，露出对自由的渴望。

“Jimmy，谁告诉我我是你的爸爸的？”

“Chapel姐姐。”Jim歪着头仔细思考了一下，又蹦出了几个名字，“Randy姐姐，Sulu叔叔，Chekov哥哥，Scotty叔叔……”

舵手知道自己和领航员差了个辈分吗？

McCoy在内心默默憋笑，他蹲下身，Jim警惕地后退一步，嘴巴抿成一条倔强顽固的细线。

“我要去找我真正的爸爸！”

“我只是你的意定监护人而已，Jim。”

而且还是你自己选的。 McCoy想起Jim Kirk装出一副漫不经心地样子，告诉他自己在表格上所有紧急联络人之类的地方都填了医生的名字，不由得把原本就温柔得吓人的表情又放缓了几分。

Jimmy又踉跄着后退了一步，撞到了书柜上。

“我不打针！”

“没人要你打针，Jimmy。”

“我也不要吃蔬菜！”

“这个没得商量。”

“我也不要现在就去睡觉！”

McCoy干脆一屁股坐在了地上，现在他比小家伙矮了一些，Jimmy看上去放松不少。

“Jimmy，你觉得你爸爸是什么样的？”

Jimmy皱着眉头，谨慎地思考自己要不要回答这个问题，片刻后他郑重地宣布。

“像Spock大副那样的！”

McCoy觉得自己的脸可能上下分离了一下。 Jimmy继续解释道：“他不会逼我吃蔬菜。”

那是因为他把这个工作交给我了。

“他不会催我上床睡觉。”

那是因为他用瓦肯巫术解决了。

“他还会给我小零食吃，巧克力、肉干、布丁……”

“等等，Jimmy！”

Jim在McCoy突然严肃的语调里闻到了一丝不寻常的危险，他绷直了身体，摆出一副如临大敌的表情。

“Spock大副什么时候给你零食吃的？”

“在电梯里呀。”Jimmy天真无邪地回答，“Spock爸爸怕我饿了。”

McCoy的内心一片平静。

“医生，我做错了什么吗？”

“没什么，Jim，你做的很好。现在睡觉吧，我给你读一个故事好吗？”

“好。”

Jim乖乖爬上床，McCoy看着小短腿在被子下快乐地晃动着，内心一片柔软。

“我们今天讲一个造血干细胞的冒险故事。”

然后我去找你Spock爸爸，好好谈一谈。


End file.
